Books about Tory
BOOKS ABOUT TORY There's many interesting books about Tory Island. In this section you can find books with a short description. Collectif, Island Writtings, Dublin, Womens Interisland Network, 2007. Many women wrote poetries or short novels about their life on an island. It's a good way to approach different conceptions and way of life in Irish islands. Special mention on the page 80, for Màirin Bean Mac Ruadhri and her poem in Gaeilge : Bean an Oilean. The author told about Tory Island (Oilean Toraigh) with such talent. Fox, Robin, The Tory Islander, A people of the celtic fringe, Cambridge University Press, 1978. ' This book is especially for students or searchers. Indeed is a very interesting ethnographical work. Robin Fox provides good informations about History, Origin of the name of Tory, way of life and Culture... The most important job done in this book is about genealogy and familly system. He describes a unic way of wedding, explaining than almost half of married couples stayed in their own familly house. Anyone on the island can explain that this way was choose only for economical reason and that was not a good thing and not at all a traditional thing. But, it's still a rich anthropological work. '''Hamilton John Noel, ''The irish of Tory Island, Studies in Irish language and litterature, departement of celtic Q.U.B vol 3, A phonetic study of the irish of Tory Island, Institute of Irish studies, the Queen’s University of Belfast, Belfast, 1974. As the title said it, it's a linguitic thesis about the irish of Tory. This Gaeilge is particular and spoke especially on Tory and in the north of Donegal. It's an huge work, very complete, but a bit complicate, to read if you are doing deep researches or speak already a fluent irish. Hunter Jim, The waves of Tory, Colin Smythe and University of Ulster, 2006. A beautiful book. Full of pictures, illustrations... Plenty of informations in this book. A very good point to this one writting in english and in Gaeilge. O Laoire,Lilis, On a rock in the middle of the ocean, ScarecrowPress Inc, 2005. Maybe my favorite. Huge. A book with a CD, good music. It's an other anthropological study, but only about music, dancing, singing and the important role of those pratices in Tory 's Culture. Well writing, not so complicate but rich. O’Peicin Diarmuid, Father, Nolan Liam,'' Islanders,'' Harper Collins, 1997. ' This one, ''Islanders, is a testimony of the very important job done by Diarmuid O'Peicin on Tory island. He struggled very hardly with the actuel King, Patsy Dan Rodgers, for allows islanders to stay on their island. After a terrible storm wich cutted the communication between th island and the mainland, irish government purposed ( euphemism) to evacuate the island definitively (as for the Blasket islands). Islanders refused. That is a big part of the story. 'O’Peicin Diarmuid, Father, Tory Island, ''The island that wouldn’t go to s'leep'', Trafford 2004. This book is not very appreciated by islanders. Some thinks that O'Peicin was a bit out of his mind when he wrote it (he was very old then)... Is to you to see. 'Therman Dorothy Harrisson, ''Stories from Tory Island, Dublin, TownHouse Publishers 1999. She collected many stories about Tory. Especially the good way to use the Cursing stone... Nice book... Tory Island a remote and historic outpost, , Comharchumann Thorai Teoranta, 2003. This is the official touristic guide. Interesting. --Saskia Levy 23:19, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Category:Useful